charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IMan/Archive 3
NOTE: This is archieved talk page. Do NOT edit it, leave me a message on my actual talk. Bot Blog I don't see why we can't have a bot. Seasons Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 13:54, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :So, you agree? :) 14:16, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::If he does not I still do :), why did you get rid of your signature ? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::We don't need a bot, admins and managers can do something as simple as editing articles to correct them and deal with vandalism, a bot is just for lazy admins and managers.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:41, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, people on here spend a lot of time bickering and complaining about other users, rather than doing that, they should/can spend their time correcting articles, being constructive, instead of destructive.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:43, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Are you telling me I'm lazy? 15:46, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Are you telling US we are lazy? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 17:41, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Do you know you're breaking #2 rule of policy? 20:16, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: You clearly misread what HalliwellManor wrote. We don't need a bot, since our admins/managers aren't lazy. Shanebeckam 20:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: No he said "a bot is just for lazy admins and managers" saying because we want one we are being lazy. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:52, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: Just to know guys, bot is created and running. 11:46, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Who is the bot? Who controls it? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 12:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: It's G.L.A.D.I.S.. I control her, but she currently doesn't have any contribs, because I'm not at my computer so I currently can't control it :) 2:46, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: I still don't get it! Did you create a user and ask wikia staff to turn it into a computer generated machine that when you are on your computer it goes around and checks spelling? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 12:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: Yeah, just to program it. :) 3:14, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Failing Failing English? In reality is that just a phrase? =/ -Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 14:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry. Just a phrase. ;) 14:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh good. Lol Im''possible NOT ''Um''possible. Cool joke =P --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 14:15, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's the point. :) 14:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yeah I know =P. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 14:24, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Demotion Yes he was demoted... and blocked. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 19:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Just for stating his opinion? 19:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :: He was not just stating his opinion =). He was poking holes at every user. HalliwellsAttic (Who is User Mangement) agreed with the demotion and said he should blocked. He has created far too many arguments, and had to extra ordinary lengths to ruin the wiki. I have put my life, heart and soul into this wiki and I am not going to let him destroy that! That was why he was demoted. I am not UYRT or Allyxx. He does not believe that, he did not even believe GlennVP, TheBook, SonOfHalliwell were all the same person even when Wiki Staff confirmed it. He also created another user, PiperHollyCharmed. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 19:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I know about the whole Piper-Holly-Charmed thingy, another IP confirmation. I believe you Khan, honestly you're not UYTR or Allyxx or especially RusselHalliwell. But I'm still waiting for the e-mail. When the response come, I'll let you know them. 19:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Thank you. But the problem is, our IP's all match. I am currently emailing Angela the Co-Founder of Wiki to see if she knows why they do. :). --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply I got an reply from Angela is says, Sometimes an ISP will share IP addresses between its users. AOL is one example of one that used to do this. I don't know if Orange do that. However, those users also seem to have the exact same browser setup as you. For example, you all have the eSobiSubscriber. Do you know Russel or the other users? Angela I replied something like "I only know Allyxx and there is a person down my block called Russel, could he be sharing the IP?" --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 12:23, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : Next reply, says: If the ISP is sharing IP addresses between users, it isn't necessarily someone that lives nearby. I can't really help - all I can do is report on who shares an IP address. That information does not always mean that two accounts are run by the same person. It might be a coincidence or someone's friend using their computer etc. I guess it's up to the community on the wiki to decide what to do about it. As a few people do seem to have multiple accounts, or have friends and family that are editing the wiki, the solution might be to avoid having votes on the wiki. If there's nothing to vote on and lots of new people aren't becoming admins, then extra accounts don't actually matter as they can't do any harm. Angela Woop. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 12:29, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Strange. I got: Khan1998stevewhite appears to be "Allyxx", "RusselHalliwell", and "UYTR". I don't believe HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 is the same user as the above. Kind regards, Angela 13:36, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : Oh. She said well the above. And I am not UYTR, Allyxx or Russel because we both appear to be AOL. She said it is coincidence of the same network. Which story do '''you' believe? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 14:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, how you say... 14:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Badges We have just been enabled Achievement badges =). BUT we have to start from the beginning :) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 18:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, crap. :O 18:48, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh god what, what is wrong? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ :::So much edits yet so many awards to gain. >.< sig}} 18:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yeah I have been on this wiki years and I have to edit for another just get that badge :'( --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッ]Talk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 18:59, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::: That is why I'm thinking about new userpage. :) 19:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::: OK then =) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 19:09, December 21, 2010 (UTC)